


FANART: THE DEBT OF TIME

by Marzanka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, fanart of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzanka/pseuds/Marzanka
Summary: Fanart inspired by wonderful fanfic that I can't get out of my head.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShayaLonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaLonnie/gifts).



> Huh... So you CAN read and enjoy fanfiction without reading the canon books... :|
> 
> I read The Debt of Time by ShayaLonnie, and really enjoyed it.  
> I needed to get this out of my system, as a reading hangover treatment. Really proud of this too.  
> I'm not that great at drawing males, and here's two of them? How?  
> Also, my first attempt at animating still pictures, proud again. :D
> 
> Characters (c) JK Rowling

#  [Remus, Mia and Sirius](https://www.deviantart.com/korrontea/art/Remus-Mia-and-Sirius-844960708)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not free of this story yet...
> 
> Don't know if I ever will.   
> Anyway, here's Older Sirius.


End file.
